disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Franken Girl
"Franken Girl" is the fifty-second episode overall and the first episode of the third season in Wizards of Waverly Place. Plot As Justin is continuously getting annoyed by Alex breaking into his room and stealing things, he decides to create a female Frankenstein's monster to act as a 'body guard' and names her "Franken Girl". However, when Alex beats the monster and still manages to break into Justin's room, he tries to get revenge by casting a spell to make Franken Girl Alex's best friend but also casts a "spell lock" to stop Alex from reversing the spell. Although initially annoyed by Franken Girl's obsession with her, Alex soon takes a liking to her, which just makes Justin more mad and more eager to seek revenge. He soon thinks up a rather elaborate (and somewhat demented) revenge plan to make Franken Girl love cheerleading (the sport that Alex hates the most) and she forces Alex to join the squad when she sees a flyer of a "cheerleaders wanted" sign. The episode ends with Franken Girl accidentally launching Alex out of the school when Alex mentions "I'll be late for Algebra." Spells *We need electricity, and a lot, give me 1.21 gigawatts! – creates a large electric current *Bring Franken Girl back to alive, you're Alex's BFF, and that's no jive – brings back Franken Girl and makes Franken Girl best friends with Alex *Alex doesn't think cheerleading's cool, make Franken Girl a cheerleading fool – makes Franken Girl love cheerleading *Spell lock: Hey nany nany Ha cha cha! Starring Guest starring *Perry Mattfeld as Franken Girl *Bill Chott as Mr. Laritate Co-starring *Megan Carcioppolo as Cheerleader #1 *Erin Prieto as Cheerleader #2 *Jazzlyn Marae as Cheerleader #3 Gallery Wizards of Waverly Place - 3x01 - Franken Girl - Max and Alex.jpg Wizards of Waverly Place - 3x01 - Franken Girl - Justin Wand.jpg Wizards of Waverly Place - 3x01 - Franken Girl - Justin Max Magic.jpg Wizards of Waverly Place - 3x01 - Franken Girl - Franken Girl Alive.jpg Wizards of Waverly Place - 3x01 - Franken Girl - Justin Wand 2.jpg Wizards of Waverly Place - 3x01 - Franken Girl - Alex and Franken Girl.jpg Wizards of Waverly Place - 3x01 - Franken Girl - Jerry and Theresa.jpg Wizards of Waverly Place - 3x01 - Franken Girl - Alex and Franken Girl 2.jpg Wizards of Waverly Place - 3x01 - Franken Girl - Alex, Franken Girl and Harper.jpg Wizards of Waverly Place - 3x01 - Franken Girl - Alex and Franken Girl Cheerleading.jpg Wizards of Waverly Place - 3x01 - Franken Girl - Franken Girl Cheerleading.jpg Trivia *This is the first episode of the series to be broadcast in high definition, and the show now utilizes a 'filmized' appearance (though it is still shot on videotape, as is standard with Disney Channel sitcoms beginning with Sonny with a Chance). This episode aired on September 27, 2009 on Disney Channel Middle East. It was the first of two times that Frankengirl appeared. This is the final season playing the original version of the series theme song. Starting in the fourth season, the theme song will be remixed and sung by Selena Gomez. Category:Television episodes Category:Wizards of Waverly Place episodes